User blog:Tsurime/How to use a far better audio player
I've noticed that most players on the wiki are SoundCloud players. This isn't the best option. The type of player I will show you how to use is easier to use, more compact, nicer-looking, and you can easily access many more songs (or any form of audio)! I'm aware that many know about this but im just trying to be helpful Example Pros and Cons Pros *It's easier to access any audio, not just things on SoundCloud *It requires that you manually press a button to play the audio. Auto-playing is now against the rules, but some might forget this or not read the rules, so they might set the audio to automatically play. Now, they can't. *It is more compact, clean, and aesthetically pleasing *There is a download button in the player, so readers can download any audio they like *It's easier to memorize the simple code needed to put this on a page Cons *You can't see the title of the audio playing unless you download it *You have to upload a file to the wiki before playing it *It's not possible to upload a .mp3 file, mostly just a .ogg. However, there are many easy .ogg converters online *The player isn't as fancy as the SoundCloud one, but this might be a pro or con depending on your taste How to use Audio from a video-sharing site (mp3, wav, etc.) #Find a video on a video-sharing website that you want to play the audio of. This could be YouTube, Dailymotion, Vimeo, even TeacherTube. There are also more sites supported #Visit this site: https://www.onlinevideoconverter.com/video-converter #Copy the link to your video and paste it into the converter. Select the .ogg format from the dropdown menu. #Convert it and wait for the conversion to complete. #Press the blue download button. #Go to this wiki and go to the Contribute menu. Select Add a Photo. Alternatively, go to . #Upload your audio, then add it like you would a photo #Put into source mode when editing a page, replacing YOURFILENAMEHERE with the file name of your audio. You may put your player anywhere in the page and it should show up there. #Enjoy your new player. Audio from your computer (mp3, wav, etc.) #Visit this site: https://www.onlinevideoconverter.com/cloud-converter #Upload your file to this site. It can be any of the supported formats listed there. #Select the .ogg format from the dropdown menu. #Convert it and wait for the conversion to complete. #Press the blue download button. #Go to this wiki and go to the Contribute menu. Select Add a Photo. Alternatively, go to . #Upload your audio, then add it like you would a photo #Put into source mode when editing a page, replacing YOURFILENAMEHERE with the file name of your audio. You may put your player anywhere in the page and it should show up there. #Enjoy your new player. Audio from your computer (ogg) #Go to this wiki and go to the Contribute menu. Select Add a Photo. Alternatively, go to . #Upload your audio, then add it like you would a photo #Put into source mode when editing a page, replacing YOURFILENAMEHERE with the file name of your audio. You may put your player anywhere in the page and it should show up there. #Enjoy your new player. Category:Blog posts